


The Wedding

by yoonieteethies



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, Weddings, i made myself sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonieteethies/pseuds/yoonieteethies
Summary: As Seungkwan puts his suit on, he can feel a nervousness he didn’t know was there course through his body.Today’s a really special day.It’s the day of the wedding.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881958
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Che_Cassia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che_Cassia/gifts).



> i did this challenge thingy where you have to put a specific sentence in the thing you write and this is what happened! i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> booseoksoon - 40 “I never stood a chance, did I?”

As Seungkwan puts his suit on, he can feel a nervousness he didn’t know was there course through his body.

Today’s a really special day.

It’s the day of the wedding.

After adding the last touches to his outfit, his bow tie — which is surprisingly easy to put on — and the little square of material in the pocket of his jacket, he walks to the mirror and looks at himself. He looks good — he could go as far as to say great. He bets Soonyoung looks really beautiful too, in his own suit. Seungkwan can’t wait to see it, he can’t wait to see him.

The drive to the venue is short, but it’s just enough time for Seungkwan’s anxiousness to rise.

As soon as he gets there, he’s instructed to go next to the altar so he does. He walks up to it in a few strides and stands there, waiting for the ceremony to start, for Soonyoung to arrive.

When the music starts and Soonyoung walks inside, Seungkwan is speechless with how ethereal he looks; his bleached hair is impeccably styled and his dark purple suit fits him perfectly. As Soonyoung gets closer, walking to the melody of the music, Seungkwan notices the way he’s beaming and he has to look down, afraid he would tear up if he were to stare any longer.

When Soonyoung arrives at the altar, he gives Seungkwan a small smile before shifting his attention to his future husband, Seokmin.

Throughout the whole ceremony, Seungkwan tunes out and forces a smile. It’s only when the officiant speaks again that his smile falters and his attention shifts back to what's happening right in front of him.

“Do you Lee Seokmin take Kwon Soonyoung to be your husband?”

“I do.” Seokmin says, eyes glistening with tears as his gold on Soonyoung’s hand tightens. A few people in the audience, probably Seokmin’s friend, cheer loudly.

“Do you Kwon Soonyoung take Lee Seokmin to be your husband?”

Seungkwan braces for the impact, he closes his eyes tightly for a second. It doesn't keep him from hearing the choked up “I do” coming from Soonyoung, though.

After that, the rest is a blur. The newly wed share a kiss, people cheer, everyone goes out, photos are taken and Seungkwan feels disconnected from it all.

In his car, on the way to the restaurant that was privatized for the occasion, Seungkwan feels like he can breathe again.

Only a few hours and then it’s over.

Only a few hours and he can go back to his life, knowing that the man he’s been in love with for years is now married.

~~~

When Seungkwan gets up to make his speech, he purposely avoids looking at Soonyoung; his gaze is stuck to the small piece of paper where he wrote what he wanted to say.

Despite everything, he still manages to make everyone in the audience laugh as he tells the stupidest anecdotes. When he does glance at Soonyoung, he’s not laughing with the others, instead, he's looking at him curiously, a brow raised, almost as if he’s figured out what Seungkwan has desperately been hiding from him for all those years. Maybe there’s an pained edge to his voice when he talks about Seokmin and Soonyoung as a couple that betrays him, maybe it’s the tenderness with which he says Soonyoung’s name, who knows.

~~~

Soonyoung asks Seungkwan for a dance after they're done eating.

He knows he should refuse, pretext he’s busy talking with someone, anyone; it would hurt less. Still, he accepts, it’s Soonyoung’s day after all, what he wants, he gets. And maybe, just maybe, Seungkwan says yes so that he can pretend, just for a few minutes.

As soon as they’re close enough, Soonyoung speaks softly, asking a simple question that causes Seungkwan’s blood to freeze.

“How long?” His voice is faint, almost pained.

Seungkwan could deny, could pretend he doesn’t know what it’s about, but he doesn’t.

“Since high school.” He whispers. It makes it so much more real.

“Shit Kwan I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung whispers back. Seungkwan can’t see his face but he can hear the tears in his voice. Soonyoung’s always been a sympathetic crier.

“It’s okay. Just-“ Seungkwan stops himself, thinks for a second and then decides to ask anyway. “I never stood a chance, did I?”

The tight hug and whispered “sorry” are enough to shatter the linger of hope he, somehow, still had.

“I’m happy for you two hyung, I really am.” He says, and he means it. It hurts, but seeing the person you love be happy, even if it’s not with you, is worth all the pain, isn't it?

"Thanks Kwan.” Soonyoung says, and then, just like that, the song ends and he runs back to his husband.

Seungkwan exits the room just as Soonyoung jumps in Seokmin’s arms who catches him with a loud oof that makes all the guests laugh.

Seungkwan can and will get over it, he has to.

Not today, definitely not tomorrow, but some day.

**Author's Note:**

> it was really short and kinda sad but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :>


End file.
